Prior to tensile testing of specimens, the geometrical dimensions of the specimens, such as the width and thickness, for example and without limitation, may be measured. Conventional geometrical measurement of specimens may include measuring the specimen manually using a micrometer and entering the data by hand. However, the conventional geometrical measurement techniques may be time-consuming, labor-intensive and not ergonomically-friendly. Furthermore, the measuring anvil on a micrometer may be excessively wide to measure the centerline of the tensile specimen.